


Of Farewells

by Tattered



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Farewells, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered/pseuds/Tattered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should stop meeting like this." [SSF Week 4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> One last time for this fest (I'm hours late. (sighs)) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. On my part, this is one story I wanted canon Skyeward to have, and I'm glad I finally get to share this to you. Again, thank you to the mods for this opportunity and happy writing everyone!

"We should stop meeting like this."

Skye watches Grant's naked body tense from his reflection on the glass windows. If it were a different time, Skye would have giggled at the unrealistically domesticated image he made as he made the bed, but today left no room for laughter.

Skye continued watching him pour over her statement. He mechanically folded the sheets and fluffed the pillows. He rearranges the clutter at the bedside table. One of her well-loved dresses is hung on the back of the couch. On the other couch, a set of dress shirt, slacks, and blazer is laid impeccably as opposed to its crinkled state the night before. A woven pair of wedges and a pair of dress shoes are ushered beneath the coffee table.

"You must be dying of curiosity," Skye adds, attempting to break Grant's focus.

Grant finally gazes at her, surrender in his eyes. "Why should I ask for an answer for something I completely understand?"

"You said our brains are differently wired. Maybe I could provide you with another perspective on this," Skye tries to keep the ball rolling.

"I don't want to." The predator in Grant appears as his body straightened from its stooping position. He shakes his head resolutely as he meets Skye's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because hearing it coming from your mouth is going to change everything." Grant crosses the distance between them, kneeling as he reached her. One of his hands rest on her les, and Skye wonders if he's holding her to brace himself or to keep her in place. His sad smile almost breaks her. "Don't ruin me more than I am right now, Skye."

"I'm sorry." Skye feels her eyes burning and brimming with tears, and she chews her lip to keep herself in focus. Breathing deeply, she starts, "I'm sorry for being too selfish to call you back."

Grant reaches for her cheek. Skye finds herself surprised as his thumb grazes the tears on her cheek. "Never apologize for love, Skye."

"I'm apologizing for having to walk away," Skye corrects him, and Grant almost laughs at her attempt to have the upper hand. Skye also holds the smile on her lips, but the mood cannot be broken.

Somberly, Grant answers, "You are finally choosing to live. I can't fault you for that."

"But..." Skye tries to argue, but Grant silences her by kissing her fisted hands.

"All that we had together won't be lost just because we're parting ways." He encloses her hands with his. "We're real Skye, but our time has run out."

"But you…"

"I'll always be here, Skye. All you have to do is close your eyes."

Skye follows his request, and she feels his arms looping on her waist as he carries her to bed. She lays her down, and even with the temptation of peeking into her lover, Skye keeps her calm and simply trusts her senses. She feels rant sliding her underwear and grazing his teeth against the skin of her thighs. She feels her wetness coat his skilled fingers as they reach for her sensitive spots. She feels his outstretched legs slipping beneath hers, reaching and anchoring her upper body in security. She hears skin rubbing against cotton. She hears his almost silent breaths. She hears herself responding ardently. She feels herself moving her body closer to him just as he leans on her, their bodies depicting parallels.

"Beautiful," he whispers, and she opens her eyes.

Grant pulls her body as her lips welcome his manhood. Her toes curl as he penetrates her, and her body arches towards his. She holds his forearms for support, and could sense the power they held as they carry her weight like a pulley. Grant makes love to her in farewell – slowly, steadily, and fervently – sparing no moment to pleasure every inch of her. With every thrust and every move, Skye locks her eyes on his, sharing all the conversations they will never have. Wall after wall, they break one last time.

And when they come at the same time, Skye daringly moved to catch Grant's lips.

She pulls him down with her, letting his head rest on chest. She holds him just a bit tighter, if only to keep him in place this time. Skye brushes his hair, the way she would have wanted to caress their child's head in his sleep. (Maybe in another lifetime.)

"Just stay, please," she calls to him languidly.

Grant nods in assent, and Skye finally closes her eyes.

* * *

After watching the unconscious girl for weeks, Melinda May catches a tear falling from Skye's eye and can only imagine what dream keeps her at bay.

Then again, it really didn't matter what Skye was seeing then. Melinda has a good idea of who kept the girl company in her slumber, and can only wish that they can finally say goodbye.


End file.
